I Wanna be the Only one
by Sesshoumarufan20
Summary: This is my new story about Rin and Sesshoumaru and how strong love can be. Everybody wants them to stop seeing each other. What can they do? Please read and review and tell what you think. enjoin. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sigh


**Hey everyone, this is my new song and fanfic of Inuyasha. Well read and when your done, please leave me a review. Please R+R enjoin. **

Rin stalked off . She couldn't believe all of them. First all of them wanted her to find someone, now she found him, she should leave him. She now was going to give them a piece of her mind later. She had to listen to her friends Kagome, Sango about their husbands and how great they are, when she could say anything at all. Just because Sesshoumaru only showed feels to her, he was coldhearted. Bullshit. Rin went to the one place she could calm down again. She went to the forest. She climbed up a tree and closed her eyes.

_Yes I see you cryin'  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
And I feel your broken heart  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
I can feel you're hurting  
(Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
Still you chose to play the part  
If you let me be  
(If you let me be)  
I'll be all you need, all you need_

Since it was summer she stayed there all night. Then the next morning she went home. Later that day she went to see Sesshoumaru. He was there with his father Inutaishou, stepmother Izayoi and younger brother Inuyasha who lived there with his wife Kagome. Sango and Miroku were there aswell. When she got on the driveway she could see a lot was going on inside.

_I wanna be the only one to hold you  
(Protect you from the rain)  
I wanna be the only one to soothe you  
(Erase all the pain)  
I wanna be the only one to love you, love you  
(Over again)  
I wanna be the only one, the only one  
(The only one I am)_

She opened the door and heard Sesshoumaru and Kagome yelling. "This is your fault! Because she can't be with me! From all of you. Because you all think I'm coldhearted." He said. "Because you are. Once you have had your way with her, you dump her. Just like all the women you dated!" Kagome yelled. " Son she is right. That is how you treat all the women you take out." Inutaishou said. "Well Rin is different than them. She sees who I really am. And likes me for that. And I love her! I have been waiting to ask her if wants to be my wife since already is my mate.!" He yelled. Then Rin thought she had to do something.

_Now you deserve a mansion  
My lord you too  
You can have the best of life  
With all this I'll give you  
A pure love that gold can't buy  
If you take a chance  
(If you take a chance)  
I'll be worth the chance, worth the chance_

She stepped inside the living room and everyone looked at her. "Where have you been Rin? We were worried about you." Kagome said trying to embrace her. "You stay away from me." Then Kagome saw Rin had some kind of aura around her. "Rin what is wrong with you?" Sango asked standing next to Miroku. "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with all of you? All of you want me to be unhappy while you all are happy. What is wrong with that picture hmm?" She said angry. "Rin why do you have demon aura around you?" Sango asked. Rin laughed. " Since I am demon. A black Inu youkai to be precisely." She said. "But they are all gone since the last great war." Inutaishou said. "No, a few survived two of them were my parents. Because we were in danger they place a spell on me to look like a human." Then she chance to her Inu human form. "This is what I really look like. I have told Sesshoumaru and asked him not to tell. He never did just like he promised. The others of my clan are in hiding as humans till they thinks it safe. But why can't Sesshoumaru and I be together? Well Inutaishou reason is clear, two human daughter-in-laws is one too many."

_I wanna be the only one to hold you  
(Protect you from the rain)  
I wanna be the only one to soothe you  
(Erase all the pain)  
I wanna be the only one to love you, love you  
(Over again)  
I wanna be the only one, the only one  
(The only one I am)  
_

"The rest except Izayoi, think he is coldhearted. But I know he is not, he acts like that to protect himself so others can't find a weakness. I can understand that, why can you?" She said holding Sesshoumaru's hand and leaning on his arm. Izayoi walked over to Rin. "You can have my blessing. I just know you two belonged together." She said embracing Rin. "Thank you. I already knew that you thought that way, because you never said something about us." Rin said. Then suddenly Rin fainted.

Sesshoumaru had taken her to his room and put her on his bed. Then he was said to wait in the hallway by Izayoi. After a few minutes Rin came to. "How are feeling?" She asked. "I'm fine now. It is that chancing and carrying a pup that take a lot of me."She said. "Did you tell Sesshoumaru yet?" Izayoi asked her giving a glass of water. "No, I wanted to tell him, but the fighting." Rin said putting the glass down. "I will let him in so you can tell him. Congratulations." Izayoi said smiling. Then she went to get Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru you can see Rin she is alright just fainted." Izayoi said holding the door open. "Thank you." He said embracing her and went inside. Rin looked up at him and smiled. "How are you?" He asked sitting next to her. "I'm fine don't worry. Carrying a pup can take a lot of energy from you." She said smiling at him. He looked at her with shock. Y-you are c-carrying o-our pup?" He stuttered. Rin nodded smiling. He then kissed her and left the room with demon speed downstairs.

He got in the living room. "Sesshoumaru what is wrong son? Something happen with Rin?" Inutaishou said worried. Sesshoumaru was smiling. "Rin is carrying my pup!"He said smiling. Everyone was shocked. Well not everyone. "That is wonderful! Congratulations." Izayoi said embracing him. Then they all came to congratulate him. He didn't let them chance his mood. The girls went to see Rin. But she kept them away from her. "Don't think I'm that forgiving." She said angry turning around her back facing them. "Now that I showed the real me, it is alright for Sesshoumaru and me to be together. Well I knew that would happen. You two were never my real friends so get out of Sesshoumaru's room." She said coldly. "What happen to you Rin? We are you friends." Kagome said. "You know the saying 'Real friends you don't see, they are behind you.' That is true because you two were always in my face." Rin said. Then Sesshoumaru came in the room. "Get out of my room. Leave her alone." He said. Then they closed the door. Sesshoumaru went up to the bed and lay down behind her.

A few months later the pup was born a boy. They named him Nibori. Sesshoumaru who lived at home now lived with Rin in small villa near the forest. Rin never fully forgive her old friends for what they did and said, but things were getting there. But at their home everything was perfect like it should be. And nobody could ever change that for them.

_If you let me be  
If you let me be  
I'll be all you need  
If you take a chance  
If you take a chance  
I'll be worth the chance  
If you just love me  
You will gladly see  
I'm all you need_

_I wanna be the only one to hold you  
(Protect you from the rain)  
I wanna be the only one to soothe you  
(Erase all the pain)  
I wanna be the only one to love you, love you  
(Over again)  
I wanna be the only one, the only one  
(The only one I am)_

_I wanna be the only one to hold you  
(Protect you from the rain)  
I wanna be the only one to soothe you  
(Erase all the pain)  
I wanna be the only one to love you, love you  
(Over again)  
I wanna be the only one, the only one  
(The only one I am)_

**The End**

**Well what do you think? Good or bad? Please review.**

**Lots of love **

**Sesshoumarufan20 **


End file.
